The Muggle who came to Hogwarts
by Heaven and Earth
Summary: Rewritten and Reposted. Story of a girl finding a book and being sucked into the world of Hogwarts in the time of Lily and James. LExJP OCx?


**Hi there! If you are reading this, it means that A) You got curious about this story, or B) You realized that this story has been reposted! **4,588** That's how many words are in this story, not including the author notes. A heads up, there are changes to this story like 1) The girl's name is no lounger Joanna, 2) the writing style is different, as in improved, and 3) It's going to be a bit different from what you read of the other version. Like this chapter, there are changes, LOTS of changes, but I'll let you read to find out.**

**Also, forgive me, but I do have a life and other stories (private ones) that I work on and don't forget school work next fall, so this won't be post on a regular bases, it'll probably be a while for the next chapter (since I have to rewrite it). And I hope that if you really interested in this story, that you will have patience.**

_**Disclaimer**_** (man, I haven't done this in a while!): I don't own any of the **_**Harry Potter**_** characters in this fan fiction. I only own the girl. I also don't own **_**Hannah**__** Montana**_** nor **_**Twilight**_** (**_**Twilight**_** is not mentioned in the story itself, but best to play it safe).**

* * *

_Chapter One: The Book_

It was a cold day in March, as a young girl of sixteen sat in her equally cold room, trying to stay warm as she reread the last of the Harry Potter series.

"Done. . ." The girl said, closing the book, before hugging it to her chest. She got off her bed and placed her book back on her built-in bookshelf. "Now, what?" She asked, herself with a huff.

"I've read _**all**_ the Harry Potter Books, at least twice. So, what do I do, now?" She asked, out loud, once more, as she paced her room. Her eyes lit up, before she shook her head and flopped onto her bed.

_I don't feel like reading fanfiction. . . Nor do I really want to do anything on the computer. . ._ The girl thought, as she laid there, officially bored.

"I just wish that J.K. Rowlings would write at least one book about Lily and James, and the rest of the Marauders' years at Hogwarts. It doesn't have to be that long! Just a little more insight on how Lily and James got together. . ." She sighed, before getting up and stretching.

"Might as well get something to eat." She said, as her stomach gave a growl. She slipped on her house shoes and a jacket before leaving her room and going downstairs to the kitchen.

She arrived back in her room after fifteen minutes of looking for food. She took a sip of a clear cup of Pepsi and ice. "Okay, that was a total waste of time." She mumbled to herself as she set her drink on her desk next to her. The girl took off her house shoes and unzipped her jacket. She placed her jacket in her desk chair, before taking a sit in it. She spun in her chair for a few minutes with her brown eyes closed, before coming to a slow stop. She opened her eyes and look around her room.

"Okay, why do I feel like someone is watching me?" _Creepy. . ._ She stood up and hugged herself, not because of the cold, but because of an odd feeling coming over her. Her brown orbs landed on her bed, and before she realized it, she was in front of her bed.

She, cautiously, sat down on the edge of her bed, and pulled back her covers to find. . .

Her remote to her TV. . .

She picked it up and turned on the TV, before laying back on her bed, only to feel something hard dig into her back. She immediately sat up and pulled back her covers to find a crimson red and black book.

The girl picked it up. "Odd. Where did you come from?"

She lifted the cover slightly, before freezing. _Wait. . . What have I learned from watching TV and Anime? Never open a mysterious book or object, nor touch that certain object, or something bad (or good, depends on how you look at it) might happen. . ._

"Oookay. . . I think I'll just set you down and get my brother, he'll want to go too!" The girl said, setting the closed book down, before rushing towards her door.

However, it would seem the book had other ideas. . .

The book slowly rose into the air, before snapping open. A mysterious wind and light suddenly filled the room around the book. The girl slowly turned around and gasped. Before she could run or let out a scream, she was sucked head first into the book

The book closed itself with a loud snap and landed back on the bed as the theme for _Hannah Montana _started.

_**

* * *

**_

Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the place to be for ones seventh year, that is if you were a wizard, of course!

Three, (oops, mean four) particular young Seventh-year wizards were quite enjoying the attention they were receiving one their first day back from summer vacation.

"Sirius!" One girl called, bravely leaving the crowd of students, of both girls and boys, that were around the four. She went up to one particular boy, stroking his arm.

"You didn't forget me over summer break, did you?" The girl whispered, seductively in the boy's ear.

A smirk graced the young man's lips. His blue eyes filled with mischief as he glanced at the girl. "Of course not." He said, before taking a step back from her, earning a look of shock. "But, it's a new year, love, and I know you've had your eyes, or should I say _hands_ on some other gents."

The girl gasped, before turning away in a huff and stalking off.

"Nice one, Padfoot!" His messy haired and spectacled wearing friend said, throwing his arm over his shoulder. The two young men were handsome and very popular. The first one, with black hair falling into his blue eyes was Sirius Black, who stole the hearts of young women without even trying. With him, his best mate was, of course, James Potter, whose messy black hair and brown eyes did not stop him from being the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, nor the Head Boy for that matter. Which was surprising, seeing as both Potter and Black caused a lot of mischief around the school, even without the help of the other two Marauders.

Shaking his head beside them, was Remus Lupin. With pale-ish skin, who at times would look a bit ill was in good health that day. Handsome as well, but instead of black hair like his two friend's, he had dark golden brown hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and slightly golden brown eyes. He looked at his two friends before looking at his other friend, Peter Pettigrew, who, with a mouse like face, watery blue eyes, and light blonde hair, was smiling at the attention he was getting for just being friends with the other three.

All was well, until a familiar shriek was heard beyond the crowd.

"POTTER!" yelled Lily Evans, as she approached the group through the crowd that continued to gather around the Marauders.

"Yes, Eva-" James began, before being interrupted by the red-haired and green-eyed beauty.

"All right! Everyone, back to your dormitories! I'm sure there is some homework you need to get done! Now, move, before I start deducting points!" She yelled, once she was standing right in front of James and his friends. The crowd grumbled at her before departing.

"Nice to see you, too, Evans." James muttered, to himself, while looking at Lily.

"Geez, we've only been here for half a day and she's already threatening to deduct points. . ." Sirius whispered, to his friends.

"Well, she is Head Girl after all." Remus said.

Sirius nodded. "True, but still she could loosen up! I mean, Prongs isn't going out of control-"

"I'd watch what you'd say, Black, if I were you." Lily said, turning to the four boys.

Sirius smirked and opened his mouth, but was cutoff by Lily, who ignored him and turned to James.

"I heard you were the Head Boy, Potter." She said, a bit stiffly.

"I am." James said, in a laidback tone, knowing it would annoy her.

Lily heaved a sigh. "I swear, Dumbledore must have been on something if he made _you_ Head Boy." She grumbled.

"That's what we said." Sirius said, as he slapped his arm on James' shoulder.

"Thanks for all the confidence, Mate." James muttered, under his breath, before Lily spoke once more.

"All right, Potter, if I have to work with you then here are the rules," Lily stated

"Rules?" James asked, with an eyebrow raised. He glanced at his friends before looking back at Lily.

"Yes, rules. One, do not, I repeat do _not_ ask me out, cause the answer well always be _no_." Lily said.

James gave a little eye roll, but his eyes were soft as they watched the girl in front of him.

"Two, you are going to have to take this job seriously, and don't say a word Black."

Sirius quickly shut his mouth. Peter sniggered, earning a glare from Sirius, which shut him up.

"Got it, Potter?" Lily said, as she was standing on her tiptoes, with her and James's faces mere inches apart.

"I actually thought there was going to be more rules." Sirius mumbled, more to his friends than himself. Lily sent him a glare.

"And also, keep your friends inline, Potter. No offense, Remus." She said, turning to Remus.

He shook his head. "None taken."

Lily turned back to James. "I'm sure we have an understanding." Before James could agree or not, Lily turned from him, sharply. "Good." She walked off, before anyone could protest.

James let out a sigh as he watched the girl he had been going after for years, walk away.

Before any of the Marauders could say a word to their friend, a crash was heard. It even caused Lily to stop in her tracks.

"What was that?" Lily asked, as everyone looked in the direction of the crash.

"M-maybe I-it's j-just Peeves." Peter squeaked out.

"Or maybe it's not. Come on!" James said, as they ran down the hall past the Suits of Armor.

_**

* * *

**_

Seeming to phase through the ceiling, the girl came falling, before landing on the hard ground.

"Oww, that hurt!" She moaned, as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"What just happened?" She asked, herself as tried to get used to normal lighting again.

She opened her eyes and gasped. She was in a _huge_ Hall, that almost looked like it came out of a dream, or a far off memory.

The girl looked around and saw a pile of books beside her. She grabbed the one that was on top.

"Hey! These are my Harry Potter books! W-where am I?" She said, as she once again looked around. She pushed herself off the ground with her arms, before collapsing in pain. "Damn! My arm!" She cried out in pain, as she cradled her right arm. She could feel tears in the corner of her brown eyes.

"You know, it's very improper to swear like that." said a voice from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder to see a painting of a beautiful Lady, that was staring _**right**_ at _**her**_!

She let out a gasp, before turning completely to the painting. "Y-you talked!" She managed to stutter out.

"Of course I talked." the Lady in the painting stated, as if the girl had been born yesterday.

_I wish that I could say I was dreaming, but I can't! My arm hurts too freakin' much! _She thought, as more tears filled her eyes.

Then the sounds of running footsteps could be heard heading in her direction. The girl then crawled, as she could, back to her books and made sure they were all there before looking up to see five people panting from running.

She tilted her head slightly, wondering why they all seemed familiar, before her arm ached more. She left out cry of pain before the room began to spin and everything turned black.

Lily let out a gasp before she and the boys ran over to the girl. Remus got to her first.

"Is she going to be all right?" Lily asked, kneeling in front of the girl and Remus.

"I don't know." Remus said, after he took a look at her. "It seems her right arm might be broken and I believe she fainted from the pain."

"Do you know who she is?" asked Sirius, who was standing behind Remus.

"Never seen her before." Remus said.

"She looks about twelve maybe thirteen." Sirius said, looking the girl over.

"Actually, looking closely at her, I believe she's fifteen, maybe closer to sixteen." Remus confirmed.

"Really?" Sirius took a closer look at her. "Huh, I never would have guessed."

"Well, since none of us know who she is or what House she's in, where did she come from?" James asked, as he took his hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

"She fell from the ceiling and let me tell you something, she has a foul mouth." Confirmed the Lady in the painting that they were in front of.

"F-from t-the c-ceiling?" asked Peter, as he took one terrified step away from the unconscious girl.

"Hey, look! I found some books." Sirius said, as he picked up one of the fallen books.

"That's a surprise." James said.

"Hardy har, har! I've read books before!"

"They must belong to the girl." Remus said, ignoring his friends as he picked up one of the books.

"Um, guys? What are going to do with the girl?" James asked. "I don't think she's from here, she's wearing, what looks like, Muggle clothes." The girl was wearing a shirt way too big for her and a pair of light tight blue jeans.

"Well, we're going to have to take her to Dumbledore. That is after she wakes up." Lily said, as she looked at the girl as well.

"But, what are going to do with her _until_ she wakes up?" Sirius asked, as Remus took the book from his hands, earning a glare from the dog.

"I guess take her back to the common room with us." James said, as he picked her up bridal style.

"I think she needs to go to the Hospital Wing before we do anything else with her." Lily said, looking at the young girl with concern.

"A-are y-you sur-sure w-we sh-should?" Peter asked, in a quiet and squeaky voice.

"Of course, Wormtail. We can't just leave her out here for Peeves or Filch to find her. They'd probably throw her out onto the street! Or worse. . ." Sirius said, as he walked over to James and looked at the unconscious girl in his friend's arms. He looked at her more closely and the more he looked at the girl, the more he could see that she was not of the age of twelve. Curly brown hair framing her innocent face, along with a petite body. Anyone would have, at first glance, assumed she was twelve, or possibly younger. Though, despite that, Sirius could see hints of maturity in the young girl's face. Her petite body, though being in that overly large shirt did not help show whether she had a figure or not. It was obvious she was on the short side, but that didn't stop her legs from _looking_ long.

"Come on, let's go." Lily said, worried about the girl. She started to walk off in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

"Moony, you coming?" James asked, as he looked over his shoulder at his friend, who was still looking at the girl's books.

"Yeah." said Remus as he picked up the rest of the books and ran to catch up with his friends.

They reached the Hospital Wing and were immediately greeted by the head nurse.

"Oh, dear! What happened? Quickly, lay her on one of the beds." James, gently, set the girl on one of the beds, before the nurse healed the bones in the girl's arm.

"Now, tell me, what happened?" The nurse asked, the five standing in front of her.

"We don't exactly know, we heard a crash and found her in the corridor, right before she fainted." James told the nurse.

"One of the paintings said she fell from the ceiling!" Peter squeaked out, without thinking.

The nurse's eyes widened before nodding. "All right now, you all need to leave, she's in good hands-"

"Please, can we stay? We are all worried about her." Lily said, surprising the Marauders.

The nurse sighed. "All right, but when the Headmaster gets here, you'll need to leave. Understood?"

Lilly nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

The nurse gave a small nod, before looking at the boys. She then left to Dumbledore's office.

"These books are very interesting." Remus mumbled, to himself. The five were all standing around the young girl's bed, waiting patiently for either the girl to awake, or the nurse to arrive back with the Headmaster.

"What's so interesting about them?" James asked, as he walked over to Remus.

"It seems that every single page is blank, except for the words "Book 1" or "Book 2" and so on."

"Let me see one." Lily said, as she picked up a book and opened it to the first page. It read _Book 6_. Lily gasped. "You're right. This one says "Book 6". It's like we're not meant to read them."

"How strange. Why wouldn't we be allowed to read them?" asked James, as he looked at a book that the pages were filled with _Book 5._

"Hey! Look at the title on the spine. This one say's _Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone, Year 1_. Hey, Prongs, do you know a _Harry Potter_?" Sirius asked, his friend.

"No," James said, looking at the spine of the book in his hand. "Weird. Who's _Harry Potter_?"

"He must be pretty famous to have books about him." Lily said, as she picked up another book that had the title _Harry Potter And The Prisoner of Azkaban, Year 3_.

"Well, if he's so famous, how come I never heard of him?" Sirius asked, for he knew all the famous Witches and Wizards of all time.

"Beats me, I just don't get why we can't read them and figure it out." Remus said, as he scanned through _Harry Potter And The Goblet of Fire, Year 4_.

Peter picked one and squeaked at the title on the spine: _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_.

"Ermm, ugh, what happened?" Everyone turned their gaze to the, now awake, girl. She rubbed her still closed eyes, as she sat up.

The girl stretched and gave out a yawn before anyone could answer her question. Before anyone could say anything, the girl flopped back down on the hospital bed.

_Only a dream. . . Thank goodness! I thought I really broke my arm!_ She thought, with a sleepy smile, before stretching some more and sitting up. She opened her eyes and gave out a shriek.

"It's okay! You're all right! You're among friends." Lily said, immediately going to her side.

The girl looked around at her surroundings and the people who surrounded her bed. Four boys, one girl: Two of the boys had black hair, though one wore glasses. One of the other boys had gold-brown hair in a ponytail, while the last boy had watery blue eyes and blonde hair, who was hiding behind the boy with the ponytail. The girl beside her had red hair and green eyes. They were all dressed in similar clothing: Black robes with red and gold ties. . .

"You okay, now?" James asked, cautiously.

She gave him a nod, before looking at her arm.

"The nurse healed it. You're in the Hospital Wing." Lily answered, the girl's silent question, in more ways than one.

"What's your name, Love?" Sirius asked, sitting on the bed near the girl's feet.

The girl blushed and squirmed in the bed, bring her knees to her chest. "Isabella. . ."

Lily smiled. "Well, Isabella, I'm Lily, the one in the glasses is James, the one at your feet is Sirius, the one holding your books is Remus, and the one behind him is Peter."

Isabella had to hold back a glare when Lily introduced Peter. "Nice to meet you all. . ." She gave them a small smile.

"Where are you from?" Remus asked.

"Texas, but I'm not a cowgirl." She answered, now sitting Indian style, crossing her arms.

"Are you a witch?" Sirius, bluntly, asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm a Muggle!"

Sirius gave her a look. "Are you related to any witches or wizards?"

She shook her head, again. "Nope! Not that I know of at least."

"Then, how can you know what a "Muggle" is, let alone _what_ it means?" James asked.

"Muggle means none magic folk. . . Oops. . . I'm not supposed to know that, am I?" She asked, with a nervous smile. _Me and my big mouth. . ._

"Where did you learn the meaning of that word?" Remus said, re-asking James' question.

"Um. . . From those books your holding?" Isabella said, nervously.

"I think that's enough questions." Lily said, stepping in. "You're making her nervous!"

"We're not trying to, Lily-" James said, before Sirius interrupted him.

"We just want to find out how she knows this stuff, and why she's not freaking out."

"Why would I freak out?" asked Isabella as she leaned forward. "I think witches and wizards are cool! Flying on broomsticks, casting spells, playing Quidditch-"

"Wait, you know about Quidditch, too?"

"Um. . ." She said, before laughing nervously. She played with the ends of her hair as she answered. "Yes. . . I learned about it from those books. . ."

"Well, if those books just hold information, then why can't we seem to read them?" Lily asked, curiously.

Isabella looked at her confused. "Why wouldn't you be able to read them?"

"They only say which book they are: Book 1, Book 2, and so on." Sirius said, flipping through one of the books.

"Let me see!" Isabella said, taking the book from Sirius' hand. The cover was gone and as she flipped through it, she was even more shocked that all she could read was _Book 2_. She, then, looked at the spine. "Well, the title is still there. . ."

"Who's _Harry Potter_?" James asked, her.

Isabella looked at him, no emotions showing on her face, but inside she was panicking. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!_

"All right, I believe the young lady would like answers of her own. Wouldn't you agree, Miss?" said none other than Dumbledore himself with the twinkle in his sky blue eyes it always mentioned in the books.

Isabella stared at him in awe, before nodding.

"Now, then, I believe dinner starts in an hour and I believe afterwards our two Heads will be going on patrol, yes?"

The five nodded. "Yes, Professor. But can we wait out in the hall, please?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "I'm sure that Miss. . .?"

"Isabella Carter." Isabella answered, when he turned to her.

"Would like it if she knew that others were waiting for her." Dumbledore continued, earning a smile from Lily.

"Thank you, Professor." She said, before leaning to Isabella's ear. "Don't worry, he's one of the good wizards." She whispered.

Isabella nodded, before turning to Remus. "Can I have my books, please?"

"I think it would be best if they were taken to the Gryffindor Common room," Dumbledore said, before pointing his wand at the books, causing them to disappear. "for safe keeping."

Isabella looked at where her books were with wide eyes. She could hear the nurse forcing Lily and the Marauders out of the Hospital Wing. The nurse then went into her office, to give the Headmaster and the Muggle girl some privacy.

"Now, then. If you have any question, feel free to ask away." Dumbledore said, with a smile.

Isabella looked at her hands before looking up at him. "How did I get here? There was this random book that appeared on my bed and it transported me here!"

Dumbledore continued to smile. "I believe, Miss Carter, you answered your own question."

"Oookay. Where did the book come from? And before you ask, it was crimson red and black." She said, crossing her arms. "And no, it wasn't a Portkey, because I was sucked _into_ the book."

"Hmm, I believe you know _where_ you are then."

"Yeah, Hogwarts." _Back when Lily and the Marauders went here._

"Ah, but you see, you were, as you stated, "sucked into the _book_." Therefore you are-"

"I'm. . . in the book? I'm in a freaking book?!" She said, shocked. She looked back at Dumbledore. "But, _why?_ And _how!_"

"Well, did you wish for something before you found the book?" Dumbledore asked.

Isabella blinked her brown eyes as she remembered her words before she found the book. _"I just wish that J.K. Rowlings would write at least one book about Lily and James, and the rest of the Marauders' years at Hogwarts. It doesn't have to be that long! Just a little more insight on how Lily and James got together. . ." _

"Seriously?! This is a "be careful what you wish for" thing? Since when do wishes come true!" She asked, slapping her forehead.

Dumbledore smiled once more. "Wishes can happen, Miss Carter, when you least expect them."

_Like I haven't heard that in movies._ She thought before looking up at him. "What do I do then?"

"Well, there are three options: One, we can _try_ to send you back to where you are from." He said, emphasizing a certain word. "And, two, you could enjoy dinner and get a goodnight's sleep." He said, before turning to the door.

"Wait, what's number three?"

Dumbledore turned back to her. "Why, let the story end, of course! Now, then, Let's get off to dinner before they start serving dinner, hm?" He smiled.

Before Isabella could protest, her stomach gave a growl, reminding her she had not eaten since breakfast. She sighed as she got out of the bed and followed Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing. "_Let the story end. . ." How will I know when it ends? And will it be a happy ending? I wish that my brother was here! Likes that gonna work._ She thought, silently hoping it would, but knowing it wouldn't.

Isabella looked up to see that Lily and the Marauders, except for Peter, who wasn't there for some reason, had actually waited for her. She noticed that Lily looked a little sad, while the three Marauders looked a bit angry, it made her wonder what happened when she was talking to Dumbledore.

"Now, then. Why don't we head to dinner? One mustn't be late." Dumbledore said. They began heading to the Great Hall, which Isabella was really eager to see.

She glanced at the group around her as they walked. Her most favorite characters were around her. They were her favorite because no one really knows what happened to them at Hogwarts, except the author, so that meant anything could have happened, unless it would totally mess up the main story.

As she was looking around, she didn't notice Sirius walk up beside her. . .

"Isabella, how old are you?" Lily asked.

She looked at her. "Hm? Sixteen."

"Good guess, Moony!" James said.

Isabella gave him a weird look before turning her head and jumping slightly. "Sirius, you scared me!"

"Hm, really? That's not usually the reaction I get." Sirius said, placing his hand on his chin. "So, tell us, what _are_ you doing here?" He asked, curiosity in his blue eyes.

She blinked up at him, before answering. "I'm waiting for the story to end." Curiosity filled his eyes more as he thought about her answer.

"Isabella, is there any reason why we can't read those books?" Remus asked.

_He's not going to let go of the thought of those books, is he?_ She thought, before answering. "There might be a reason, in the books, as to why you can't read them. I can't really say much else."

_Can't or won't?_ Remus wondered in his mind as they entered the Great Hall.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed the remake of the first chapter! Now I just have to rewrite the second chapter! (Since I, somehow, lost the other two chapters I had written/was working on. So, yeah. **

**No, I did not take her new name from **_**Twilight**_**, I've never read it, and probably won't**_**. **_

**Oh, there is a poll. Since I'm still a romantic and I want your part in this, I have a poll on my profile that will ask who you want Isabella to end up with. Yes, I'm redoing the poll, because last time I did the poll I cheated and put myself down as a count. (I was young and stupid, I'm sorry) I apologize because a lot of people wanted her to end up with Sirius, but the reason why I didn't have that was because of his fate in the 5****th**** book. It made me sad. So, I'll let you decided and I promise, I won't do what I did before.**

_**Heaven and Earth**_


End file.
